What If
by AlyssKelly
Summary: "No, McGee. Ziva was... is perfect. Don't you remember? Ari killed Kate. Ziva came to work for NCIS. We went to Somalia to save her. Her father died a few weeks ago. She and I went to Berlin looking for Ilan Bodnar, but we found his brother instead? She's your best friend. She's our best friend," Tony explained frantically. He had somehow lost the best part of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something I thought of. I was kinda bored and I had just watched the episode. It's kind of short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, and this is the conversation from the episode, "Berlin". **

"Orli was the reason my parents split up," Ziva said. She and Tony were riding back from the airport. "I did not say anything because I did not think it mattered."

"Did it?" Tony asked.

"She was a young officer. And my father was... weak. And then it just ended," Ziva felt tears forming behind her eyes. "And I always just told myself that that was another rule she broke in order to advance her career." Tony looked at her. She had always known she could tell him anything. "But now I think, she was here for the same reason I went to Berlin. Because maybe she loved my father." Tony stopped at the next intersection. He turned to her. She wiped her tears away. "Now I keep thinking that if it was not for Orli, things would have been different. I would be a different person."

"Then I should catch her before she leaves," Tony grabbed her hand. She turned hers and laced her fingers with his. "You know, and thank her." Ziva smiled weakly. He grinned and started driving again. "Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony turned to her. "Yeah?" Then he saw it. "ZIVA!" He yelled, trying to somehow protect her from the SUV that was going to hit them. He was too late. Ziva heard glass shatter, and then everything went dark. Tony's vision was becoming darker. He reached for Ziva's hand. He fell just short, before he could grab it. And the world went dark.

* * *

Tony woke up in his house. He looked over at the clock. He was getting out of bed when he realized that he had been in a car crash the night before. _Maybe I dreamed it. No, I held her hand. I danced with her in Berlin._ He looked at the calendar. It was the same day it should have been. His phone rang. "Boss, I'll be there soon. Sorry, I overslept."

"Better be, DiNozzo." He hung up and took a shower. As he was walking out the door, he scrolled through his contacts and looked for Ziva's number. "What the hell?" He put his phone up and stopped as he saw that his car was still there. Not even a scratch. He slowly got in the car. He drove to work.

When he got in, he looked over at Ziva's desk. She wasn't here yet. He looked back down at his computer. He froze and looked at the desk again. Her Israel flag wasn't in the cup holder. Nothing of hers was on the desk. He frowned and went back to his computer. McGee came in. "McGee, where is she?" He asked. McGee stopped and looked over at the desk. "She was here, I guess she went with Gibbs to get coffee."

"She doesn't drink coffee."

"Yes, she does. She has for the past ten years that I've known her." McGee sat down at his desk. Tony stood up and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer. "Tony?" He stopped. Kate's voice. He turned to look at her. "I know this is a daily thing, but why the hell are you looking in my desk?"

"This isn't your desk."

"Then who's is it?"

"Ziva's." He walked back over to his desk. He looked for the picture of her from Paris. He didn't see it. Kate sat down at Ziva's desk. Tony searched frantically through his desk for anything of Ziva's. "What are you looking for?" Kate asked.

"A picture."

"Of what?" McGee asked.

"Not a what, a who," Tony said.

"Then who?" Kate asked. Tony emptied the junk out of his drawer. "It's got to be here somewhere," Tony mumbled. He got an idea. "McGee, I need you to find someone." He walked behind McGee. "Ziva David, Israel."

"David? As in the Mossad director?" McGee asked. Tony gave McGee a confused look. "Orli is the Mossad director. Eli died a few weeks ago. Along with Jackie Vance," Tony said.

"Who's Orli? And Eli David is alive. In fact, he and his family are coming to the United States this week."

"Who's in his family?" Tony asked. McGee pulled up Eli's information. "He has two daughters and a son. His wife died a few years ago."

"Daughter's names and pictures?" Tony asked. Kate scoffed. "Are you really interested in the head of Mossad's daughters?"

"Yes." McGee pulled up pictures of each daughter. "Ziva and... how do you say that?"

"Tali`. She's alive. Ari's alive. Kate's alive. Ziva isn't part of Mossad. Her father's alive. Orli isn't even mentioned." Tony summed everything up in his head. He tried to think of an explanation. "Boss, where's Ziva?"

"Who the hell is Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Tony's heart stopped. Orli never came into her life. She's a different person. "No. No. NO!" Tony yelled. He sat in his chair and put his head in his hands. Ziva wasn't a part of his life. She didn't even know he existed.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is just a sample. So, if you like it, please tell me. Bending the Rules will continue as well. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you really liked the first chapter! That's amazing! I'm really glad you did. So, my plans got cancelled and I had enough time to get this done. I'm going to apologize if the first few chapters are a little rough and don't make sense. It's kind of a process that they have to go through. Thanks for your reviews! And here's the second chapter!**

* * *

"Tony, what's your problem today?" Abby asked. Tony was laying on her floor, looking up at the ceiling. "I had a rough night," Tony said. Abby laid down beside him. "This is why we told you to not have one night stands," Abby said.

"You did?" He asked sitting up. Abby nodded. "You must have hit your head hard," she said. Tony ran his hands over his face. "Okay, did Kate and I go on an undercover mission as assassins?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, and you two slept together. Like... for real. You weren't supposed to, but you did," Abby laughed. Tony put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Did we at one point think she was dead?"

"No, but we thought you were dead."

"Did I date Jeanne Benoit?" Tony asked. Abby thought for a minute. "Yeah, and then Tony DiNardo's car blew up. Kate was a wreck after that... until you came back," Abby said.

"Ari Haswari?" Tony questioned. Abby looked at him like he was crazy. "What about Ari?" She asked.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ari and Kate met when he snuck into Autopsy. He shot Gerald. Kept them prisoner. Shot Gibbs when he went to rescue them. But then, he and Kate had a "thing" so Gibbs didn't rat him out. Are you sure you're okay?" Abby asked. Tony jumped up. "Kate and Ari are together?!" He yelled.

"No, they _had_ a thing. Not have. Eli David got all upset because when Ari came back-"

"He was supposed to kill Kate," Tony said. Abby smiled. "Yeah, now you remember!"

"No, Ari did kill kate. Ari is Ziva's half-brother! Gibbs killed Ari. Ziva came to work here!" Tony tried to explain. He turned to Abby. "You remember Ziva, don't you?" He asked.

"We never met Ziva. Ari just told Kate about her. How do you know Ziva?" Abby asked. Tony let out a cry of frustration. "I just want to know what the hell is going on here!" He screamed. He walked out of the lab and went up to the bullpen. "Think, DiNozzo. Think!" He said to himself. _We were in the crash last night. We held hands. We danced. How the hell did the last eight years just go away? _He thought to himself. "Probie! When is the Mossad Director coming in?" Tony asked.

"In about an hour," McGee said. "He and the Director are supposed to be-" Tony stood up and ran to the director's office. He walked in. No one was in there. "Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He's in a meeting, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. He was sitting at the table. Tony sat down beside him. "Okay, Jenny, how did she die?" Tony asked.

"She was sick. We didn't find out until she was practically dead. You must've hit your head hard," Gibbs said.

"It's probably from all those damn head slaps," Tony said. He looked up at Gibbs. "When she went to Decker's funeral, did Kate and I stay with her?" He asked.

"Yes, and if Kate hadn't been there, she would've died in a fire fight that went down in that diner," Gibbs said.

"Is Franks dead?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed and nodded his head. "Is Jackie Vance still alive?"

"Yes, why would she be dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Just wondering," Tony said. He took a deep breath. "Gibbs, I have a problem," Tony said, leaning forward. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Yep, I've noticed," he said.

"The Mossad Director's daughter, Ziva, I know her," Tony said. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him. "You know her?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Yes, when Ari was supposed to kill Kate, he did. Then, Ziva came to work as the Liaison Officer. She worked for three years before something bad happened. She went missing. We found out that the ship she was on went down in a storm, only to find out that she did survive. McGee and I went to the hell hole called Somalia to rescue her from that bastard Saleem. You shot him. When we came back, she had to be questioned about what really happened on that ship. She decided to become and official NCIS agent. She had to become a citizen first. We missed her ceremony because of work. She started see CIRay- I mean Ray. He gave her an empty ring box. We found out that he killed someone. She dumped his sorry ass. Harper Dearing blew us to hell last year. She and I were trapped in the elevator. Her father was killed a few weeks ago along with Jackie Vance. We found out that Bodnar was responsible. She got intel that he was in Rome, but she knew he was in Berlin. We went to Berlin, on the way home, an SUV t-boned us. I woke up this morning and none of this had even happened. Please tell me you remember Ziva," Tony took a breath at the end. He looked at Gibbs. "Boss?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm the normal one here!" Tony said, standing up. Gibbs stood up too. "No, your not. Your telling me a story that never happened. I've never shot anyone outside of the Marines before," Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs, you have. You killed Saleem," Tony said. Gibbs just looked at him. "Damn it! Can someone please tell me why the hell Ziva isn't here and Kate is?" Tony yelled. He stormed out of the office. "Tony," Kate said. He stopped and turned around. Kate ran into him. "What Kate?" He snapped.

"Okay, don't know why you're pissed off, but I was just going to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tony asked. Kate looked surprised. "You're not in a bad mood because I took that picture from your desk?" She asked.

"What picture?" Tony asked, hoping they were talking about the same picture. Kate frowned. "The one you were looking for this morning," Kate said. She handed him a picture of her. It was the same picture Ziva was in, but Ziva wasn't in it. It was Kate in the streets of Paris, looking at postcards. Tony cursed under his breath. "I can keep it if you don't want it back," Kate said.

"No, I just... thought it was something else," Tony said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Kate looked up at him. He hugged her. She froze. When he pulled back, she was still stunned. "Did I do something?" She asked.

"No, I just haven't seen you in a while. It's nice to be able to talk to you again," Tony said. She looked confused. "Tony, it's been less than twenty-four hours. Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. Tony looked at her, then the elevator sounded. He looked up and saw Eli David and Ziva step out. Tony ran down the stairs and sat at his desk. Eli kissed Ziva's head and walked towards the stairs. Ziva went back into the elevator. Tony stood up and ran to catch it. He slipped in just in time.

* * *

**A/N: Not quite sure how all the back story and crap sounded. I hope it was okay. Once again, I say that the first few chapters might be a little rough. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get a chapter up yesterday. I was really busy. This chapter is kind of short. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I am amazed at the feedback I am getting from you guys! I'll try to get something up tomorrow, but no promises.**

* * *

The doors closed. Tony looked at Ziva. She looked at him. "Can I try something?" Tony asked.

"I suppose," Ziva said in an unsure tone. Tony reached across, his arm touching Ziva, and flipped the switch. Ziva didn't even flinch. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Tony asked.

"I do not know. You are the one who turned the elevator off," Ziva said.

"Do you know who I am?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him. "Should I?" She asked. Tony's heart stopped. He felt numb. "You really don't know who I am?" he asked.

"I am sorry. I do not know you," Ziva said.

"No! Rule six, Ziva," Tony said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "And what is rule six?"

"Ziva, please, you have to remember me!" Tony said. Ziva shrank back. "No, you would never shrink back in fear," Tony said. "You're my ninja. The one who can kill someone eighteen different ways with a paperclip. You're the girl I risked my life for. I held you close in Paris. I was trapped in this very elevator with you. I danced with you in Berlin. I held your hand in the car. Ziva, how can you not remember all that?" Tony asked.

"I do not recall any of that happening," Ziva said. Tony thought for a minute. He gave her the DiNozzo smile, but she didn't change her expression. "Nothing?" Tony asked.

"You have a very nice smile," she said.

"Did you ever join Mossad?" Tony asked.

"My father allowed me and my sister to continue dance and piano lessons. My brother joined Mossad, but my father was not strict about his training. My sister sings, as well," Ziva said.

"Your sister is Tali` David. Your brother is Ari. I know these things," Tony said. He looked into Ziva's eyes. She smiled. "I do know you," she said. Tony felt like a million pounds had been lifted. "You do?" He asked.

"Yes, you are the annoying co-worker of Kate. She told Ari all about you. He told me. You are Tony, right?" she asked. Tony almost wanted to cry. "This is pointless," he said. He reached across and flipped the switch. "I am sorry that I am not who you thought I was," Ziva said.

"I just… really want to know what happened," Tony said.

"There is something about you that seems familiar," Ziva said. Tony looked at her. He got an idea. He reached over and flipped the switch again. "Do you want to get dinner sometime?" he asked. It was a lot easier asking her to dinner when she didn't know him. "First you think I am some one else, now you are asking me to dinner?" She asked. Tony nodded. "Dinner sounds lovely," Ziva said.

"How long are you in town?" Tony asked.

"A week," Ziva said. Tony smiled. "Tonight?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," Ziva said.

"That was a lot easier than I thought," Tony said. Ziva smiled. "I could never turn down an offer to get dinner," she said.

"Where are you staying?" Tony asked. Ziva gave him the location of her hotel. "Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Not before the date, Tony," she said.

"Fair enough," Tony said. He watched her step out of the elevator and walk away. He went back up to the bullpen.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kate asked.

"I just got a date with the lovely, Ziva David," Tony said. McGee looked at him. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really, McDoubt," Tony said. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. Despite all that was going on, it was nice to know that even when they weren't what they used to be, she still showed the same interest in him.

* * *

Tony stood outside of the hotel room. He had flowers behind his back. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ari answered. Tony felt his breathing stop for a second. "Is Ziva here?" Tony asked, slowly, trying to avoid sounding rude. Ari nodded. He yelled something in Hebrew. Ziva yelled back. She stepped in the door. Tony's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless blue dress. She had heels on and her hair was down and curly. "You look amazing," Tony said. She smiled. "Thank you. You do not look bad yourself," she said. He handed her the flowers. She gasped. "They are beautiful," she said. She walked back in and came out a few seconds later. "Are you ready to go?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded. They walked out to his car. They drove to a very nice restaurant. Tony got out of the car and opened Ziva's door for her. She smiled. He opened the door to the restaurant for her. "Reservation for DiNozzo," Tony said. They were led to a table. Tony pulled Ziva's chair out for her. "You are quite the gentleman, Tony," Ziva said.

"Not what you were expecting?" Tony asked.

"I was expecting you to be annoying," Ziva said. Tony smiled. "I'm only annoying to Kate," Tony said. Ziva smiled. After the waiter got their orders, Ziva excused herself to use the restroom. While she was gone, Tony got an idea. He made sure Ziva was on her way back. He acted like he was on the phone. "You know, I used to imagine you… naked." He acted surprised when he saw Ziva sit back down. He hung up the phone. "I was just…" he stopped, waiting for her answer.

"Having phone sex?" she asked. Tony smiled. His plan worked. The waiter came back with their drinks. "Let me guess, shaken, not stirred?" Ziva asked.

"You know Bond?" Tony asked. Ziva looked confused. "No, I do not know why I said that," she said. Tony smiled. "I guess you just know me," he said.

"Maybe I do," Ziva said.

* * *

**A/N: So, she doesn't quite remember, but she's getting there. Or so we think... Please tell me what you what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get a chapter up yesterday. I was insanely busy and wasn't even home. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Your excitement for the story is amazing. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Tony and Ziva finished their dinner. They got back in the car. "You are not going to the hotel?" Ziva asked. Tony shook his head. "I have one more place to go," he said. They drove in silence. Tony broke the silence. "Do you know anyone named Orli Elbaz?"

"Yes, she works for my father," Ziva said. "How do you know her?"

"I was just wondering. I'd heard the name before, and was curious," Tony said. He stopped in front of his apartment building. "What is this place?" Ziva asked.

"This is where I live," Tony said. Ziva looked at him. "I just wanted to show you. I feel like I know you," Tony said. Ziva smiled. "I know the feeling," she said. "I feel like we are really close, but it makes no sense." They started driving again, but were slowed down because of a wedding that was starting to break up. Tony sighed. "This is crazy," Ziva said.

"I know. How could someone invite so many people to a wedding?" Tony asked. He shook his head. "Please, who really likes weddings anyway?" he asked.

"There is nothing good about them," Ziva said. Tony turned to her. They were recreating a conversation without planning. "Weird uncles making inappropriate toasts," Tony said.

"Rubber chicken enhanced by cheap wine," Ziva said.

"Cheesy music and children. Rental tuxedos."

"The bouquet, the garter, the cake, the..."

"Fittings!" Tony said.

"The fittings," Ziva said in an annoyed voice. "I am not even to the actual ceremony yet."

"The vows," Tony said. Ziva looked at him. She thought for a second. "The ring," she said thoughtfully. Tony smirked. "The kiss." She smiled at him. He turned to face her. She got lost in his eyes. They leaned in. He could feel her breath on his lips. They were less than an inch apart from each other. The car behind them honked their horn. Tony leaned back in his seat and drove forward. There was an awkward silence. He pulled into the hotel parking lot. He walked with her up to her room. He stopped just outside the room. "I had fun tonight, Ziva," Tony said.

"As did I," she said. He stepped closer to her. She backed away. It wasn't in fear, but in a playful sort of manner. She hit the wall. Tony put his hand by her head. She smiled at him. "Where's that number I was supposed to get?" Tony asked.

"Where is your phone?" She asked. Tony smiled. "Front right pocket," Tony said. Ziva reached into the pocket of his pants. She got his phone and put her number in it. "Second date?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I am free tomorrow night," Ziva said. Tony leaned closer to her. "Second try?" He asked. She tilted her head up. Their lips barely grazed each other when her door opened. Tony pushed off of the wall and backed up. He saw Tali` standing there. She smiled. "I would let you try again, but Abba wishes to speak with you," she said to Ziva. She whispered something to Tali` in Hebrew. Tali` nodded and walked back in, leaving the door open. Ziva kissed Tony's cheek. "Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll call you to let you know what time," he said.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. She smiled at him again and walked in her room. Tony looked at the number she had put in his phone. "Getting there," he said.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning with a huge grin on his face. "Good morning, Tim," he said to McGee as he sat down.

"Morning, Tony," McGee said. He looked at him with a stunned expression. "Good morning, Kate," Tony said. He smiled at her. She gave him a fake smile back. Tony turned his computer on. Kate stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. "What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"He called me Tim," McGee said. Kate and McGee exchanged a look. Tony started humming a song. "He's humming," Kate hissed. Gibbs walked in. "Grab your-" He stopped and turned to look at Tony. "Good morning, boss. How are you this wonderful day?" He asked.

"Were you humming?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "He called me Tim," McGee said.

"And he didn't say anything rude to me," Kate said. Gibbs frowned. "You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Tony questioned.

"Because it's morning, and you're actually acting like a normal human being," Gibbs said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "I just had a good night," he said. Kate shook her head. "I should've known. How was your date with the Mossad Director's daughter?" she asked.

"You went on a date with Eli's daughter?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Yes." Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds. "Grab your gear! Dead Marine," he said. Tony stood up and grabbed his gear. He was smiling the whole time.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day! The sky is clear, the birds are chirping, the-"

"Marine was cut in half with a chain saw," Kate finished. He looked down at the awful sight. "I wasn't going to say that, but this is awful," he said. He took a picture. "Poor guy," he said. Kate hit him with her glove. "DiNozzo, did you get the name of the wife?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Wife's name is Haley Brooks, she works as a model for a swim suit company," he said. Kate looked over at the woman. "No comment about the woman?" she asked. Tony shook his head. "No."

"Oh, my God. Who are you and what have you done with the Anthony DiNozzo we know," she asked. Then, she saw it. He looked into her eyes. She saw a little twinkle that hadn't been there. "No," she said.

"What?" He asked. She started laughing. "Oh, my God, Tony! You're in love!" She exclaimed. He frowned. "Don't deny it, spill!" She said.

"What am I denying?" He asked.

"Who is she?" Kate asked. "Is it Eli's daughter? Or someone else?" She asked. Tony smiled. "Ziva?" He asked.

"I never thought the day would come when Anthony DiNozzo was in love!" She said. He frowned. "I've dated a lot of girls, Kate," he said.

"But you've never come back from a date with that twinkle in your eye," she grinned. "And you're in such a better mood!" Gibbs walked over and slapped both of them on the head. Kate's expression turned to surprise, Tony's smile never faded. "You can talk on your own time," he said. They got back to work.

* * *

**A/N: So, even I started smiling while I was writing this. I'm not sure if the wedding conversation coming back up was good or bad. It was a big moment between the two, however. Please let me know what you think and if I need to keep writing! I love you guys! *Abby Hug* all of you right now! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, my thought that the wedding conversation was stupid... was wrong! You guys loved that. So, second date? Sounds fun. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm going to try to get a new chapter up every day, but when school starts later this month, it might become hard. This story might end before then, it's not a continuing story line like Bending the Rules. I'll make the most out of it though. **

* * *

Tony was smiling the whole day. He couldn't even do the interrogation because he was smiling too much. He didn't even know why he was so happy. When there was a free moment, he pulled out his phone and called Ziva. "What do you think about dinner, tonight, same time, but not as fancy?" Tony asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Tony," Ziva said.

"So, what is the amazingly beautiful Ziva David doing right now?" He asked. She chuckled over the phone. "I am coming with my father to NCIS. I did not tell him why."

"Will you tell me why?" Tony asked.

"To see you," she said, almost shyly. Tony smiled. "Is that true?" He asked. Kate was watching and listening, but he didn't care. "Yes, Tony. That is true. We are in the parking lot right now."

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said. He hung up. "She must be wonderful, Tony," Kate said.

"She is," Tony said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Anthony DiNozzo is acting like the animals from Bambi," McGee said. Tony looked over at him. "McGee, don't you understand? This is probably the only time Tony is going to be in such a good mood," Kate said.

"I know. I really don't like it," he said.

"Get over it McHater," Tony said. He stood up when Ziva stepped out of the elevator. She walked behind her father until she reached the bullpen. "Hi, Tony," she said. Tony looked at her outfit. It was almost scary because of how girly she was dressed. He wasn't going to complain. "Hey, Ziva. How are you?" He asked.

"Better now," she said. McGee stood up. "I think I'm going to barf," he said. Tony shot a glare at him. "Ziva, this is Agent Todd. And this is Agent McGee," Tony said. Ziva looked like she was thinking. Tony got close to her ear. "Does he seem familiar?" He whispered. "Laugh like I said something funny if he does." Ziva gave a light laugh. Tony smirked. "I am going to take her on a tour of the facility," Tony said. He and Ziva walked out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Here is the firing range," Tony said. He handed her his gun. "Want to give it a shot?" He asked. She took the gun. "I do not know how to fire a gun," she said. Tony almost fainted. Ziva David not being able to fire a gun. It was not natural. Tony explained how to hold it and how to stand. Ziva fired, but missed... by a mile. Tony shook his head. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He put his hands on hers. She could feel his heartbeat against her back. She was hoping he didn't notice the shiver that ran down her spine when his breath touched her neck. Tony smirked. "Okay, ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. He counted to three and she pulled the trigger. It at least hit the target this time. Tony grabbed the gun, but didn't move away from her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She turned to face him. "I liked that," she said.

"The actual shooting, or my arms being around you?" Tony asked.

"Just being close to you," Ziva said. She rested her head on his chest. "I feel safe and secure with you, Tony. I cannot explain why, but I feel like..."

"You know me?" Tony asked. She sighed. His heart pounded against his chest. "You do know me, Ziva." She looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what. That's what I meant by that," Tony said. _Damn it! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_ He thought to himself. "Thank you, Tony," she said. They walked back to the bullpen. "Thank you for the tour, Tony," she said. They were standing at the elevator. "Tonight?" Tony asked.

"Tonight," Ziva said. He smiled at her. "Wear something nice, but not something you would wear to go see the queen," he said. Ziva laughed. "I will see what I can do," she said. Tony turned around and walked to his desk. "God! This has been wonderful," he said. Kate smiled. She was happy he had found someone who wouldn't just be a one-night stand. "What did you do last night?" She asked.

"We went to dinner. That's it."

"No, it's not," she said.

"Okay, so I did the whole "first date thing". I brought her flowers, opened doors for her, pulled her chair out for her and took her back to her hotel," Tony explained.

"That's so sweet, Tony," Kate said. Tony smiled. Then, he remembered that this couldn't be real. Kate was dead. Eli was dead. Ziva knew him. It was enough to wipe the smile off of his face. "Just enjoy it while it lasts," McGee said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"She's leaving at the end of the week," he said. Tony nodded. "I know, but I'll make the most of it," he said. He found the feeling that Ziva caused and kept it this time. If it was just a dream, he was going to just go along with it. It made things so much simpler.

* * *

**A/N: Ziva not being able to fire a gun? Kinda scary. Second date chapter tomorrow! Will she remember? Will Tony finally tell her he loves her? You'll have to wait and find out. Please tell me what you think! And if I need to continue! Thank you soo much for reading! I love you guys! **

***Abby Hug***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We passed 50 on reviews! Yayy! I'm so happy about that! So, second date... gonna be fun! Thank you soo much for your reviews! One of our very favorite TIVA lines is in this chapter, btw. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony pulled out his phone. He called Ziva. "Hey, Ziva. Is it possible that you come here before our date? I have some paper work to finish," he said.

"I suppose. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked.

"That's a surprise," Tony said. Ziva sighed. "At least tell me if I need to be casual or along the same lines as last night?"

"In between. Is that enough?" Tony asked.

"That should be enough to work with," she said.

"I'll see you later," Tony said.

"Yes, you will," Ziva said. She hung up. Tony looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. They hadn't wrapped up the case, but tests were being run. "What is this paperwork, anyway?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think it's our annual paperwork that we have to fill out. You know, numbers, address, health issues and all the other crap," Kate said. Tony looked through the stack. "I haven't moved, I still have the same number, the only issue I can think of is-"

"Being a smart ass," Gibbs said, walking in. He sat at his desk. He moved his paper to the side. "Boss, this is required," McGee said.

"So is a polygraph, but I don't do those," he said.

"Speaking of polygraphs, when is our next one?" Tony asked. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I don't keep up with that stuff," he said. Tony grabbed a pen. "I really hope it's not soon," he said.

"Why?" Kate asked. "I understand why McGee would think that, but you? Can't think of a reason," Kate said.

"I haven't been myself the past two days," he said. Kate looked up from her paper. "You're just now noticing this? You asked about Eli's daughter before you had even met her. You claimed that you knew her. You hugged me, and then said it had been a while since you had seen me. You've been in a good mood all day. We've noticed that you're not yourself, Tony."

"Hush and get back to your... forms," Tony said. He looked down at the paper. "Why the hell do they need to know my name?" He asked. Sometimes paperwork made no sense. "Are we filling out college applications? He asked. Kate shook her head. "No, but this feels like the same thing," she said.

About a half hour later, they were still working. Tony had gone and changed for his date because his work clothes weren't exactly right for where they were going. "Aren't you looking snazzy," Kate said when he came back into the bullpen. Tony looked down at his light blue shirt and jeans. "I guess," he said. He sat down at his desk. "Back to this," he said. He was zoned out. Someone snatched the pen from his hand. His head snapped up. He saw Ziva with the pen in her hand. "I need that back," he said.

"Really? Do you?" She asked. He stood up. "I have one more page. Please give me the pen," he said. She handed him the pen. Tony filled out the last page. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"I thought you said this was in between casual and fancy," she said. They were standing in front of what looked like a very fancy restaurant. "It is, looks can be deceiving, you know," he said. She smiled and walked with him inside. They sat at a table. They ordered their food and drinks. Tony was determined to get her to remember... tonight. His plan was to make her remember who she really is. "Do you believe in soul mates, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Why are you asking?" He asked. She looked down at her lap. "I do believe that there is a someone for everyone."

"So do I. I think that she..." he stopped, not knowing how the rest of that was going to sound. _Is right in front of me. _That's what he wanted to say. "She what?" Ziva asked.

"I think she's out there... somewhere," he said. He thought he saw a hint of disappointment on her face. He couldn't be sure, though. Ziva eyes moved to the dance floor. "On a scale of one to ten, how familiar is my coworker, McGee?" Tony asked.

"Seven, I just cannot figure out how I know him."

"I'm sure you'll remember soon," he said. She frowned and looked at him. He smiled.

"That was delicious," Ziva said when they were done eating. Tony heard the song that was playing. He could barely believe that it was playing. He almost jumped up. He grabbed Ziva's hand. She stood up. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"They're playing our song, sweet cheeks," he said. He couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. This was perfect. They were playing the song from Berlin. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "You called me sweet cheeks," she said.

"Yeah, I did," he said. She smiled and put her hand on his arm. He held her other hand and put his on her waist. "I have not danced with someone in a while, Tony."

"It's okay, just go with it and pretend that you're with me," he said. She looked into his eyes. Tony clenched his jaw. He hoped there was nothing to interrupt them this time. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. Having her close, that smile he loved, it was all perfect. She tilted her head up and leaned closer to him. He smiled and went closer to her. Their noses touched, but Tony's phone rang. Ziva had an annoyed look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's my boss," Tony said. He reluctantly pulled away from her and answered his phone. "DiNozzo, Abby just found a match on the prints. The killer is your waiter! You need to get out of there," Gibbs said. Tony hung up and walked back to Ziva. He didn't see her. He saw a door in the back swing shut. He ran that way. Ziva was being put into a van. Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted with a hard blow to the head. He fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Ziva's horrified face.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! And after that perfect moment! What's going to happen? Was that horrified glance because she was scared, or was it because she remembered? You'll have to read tomorrow and find out! Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you! Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We left off at an interesting cliffhanger. The story gets even more interesting. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! 60 reviews in seven chapters? That's really good, considering it's only my second story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony woke up in the van. Ziva was sitting beside him. He found his phone. He called McGee. "You've got to help us, Probie. The waiter kidnapped Ziva. I went after her." Tony said.

"You went after her. You don't even know her," McGee said. Tony sighed. "No, McGee. Ziva was... is perfect. Don't you remember? Ari killed Kate. Ziva came to work for NCIS. We went to Somalia to save her. Her father died a few weeks ago. She and I went to Berlin looking for Ilan Bodnar, but we found his brother instead? She's your best friend. She's our best friend," Tony explained frantically.

"None of that happened! I'm tracking you cell now. Please don't go crazy," McGee said.

"I'm not crazy!" Tony said. The van stopped. A man opened the door and knocked Tony out, again.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but they were bound to the arms of a chair. He looked up and saw Ziva sitting in front of him. "Nice of you to join the party," she said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I do not know, but I do not like the feeling I have right now," she said. Tony thought for a second. "This is familiar?" He asked. She nodded. "I just feel like I have been in a place like this before."

"Me too," Tony said. He looked around. "Our waiter killed a Marine, Ziva. The case my team is investigating, he is the person we should be arresting," he said.

"That was the call that interrupted our dance?" She asked. Tony nodded. "I am sorry, Tony. You still had work to do. I feel like I caused this," Ziva said. Tony thought of something. He had the perfect reply to that, and it fit. "No, Ziva. It is I who am sorry," he said. She had the look that meant she was thinking. "I said that to you, at some point. Did I not?" She asked. He nodded. "I just do not remember when I could have said it," she sighed. Tony looked around again. "Listen, in this situation, they usually let one person live. Don't argue with me. Let me die," Tony said.

"No, I will not let you die."

"Ziva, I told you not to argue," he said. The door opened. A man walked in. "Okay, I'm looking for something that you have," he said.

"And that would be?" Tony asked. The man smirked. "You don't need to know that. I'll be back for her in about an hour. I'm going to give you the chance to think about how you want to die. Or, you could walk out of here."

"If I choose to walk out, what happens to her?" Tony asked.

"I get what I'm looking for, then she dies."

"If I stay?" Tony asked.

"I still get what I want, but she lives," the man said. Tony's jaw clenched. He looked at Ziva. She shook her head. "How many choices do I have?" He asked. Ziva gave him her 'I cannot believe you' look. "Anyway you can think of," the man said. He walked out. Ziva turned her glare to him. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because he needed an answer," Tony said. Ziva let out a breath. "That is not what I meant. Why did you not choose to go?" She asked. Tony only had one more major card to play in order to get her to remember. "Couldn't live without you, I guess. If I walked out of here, you would die. I can't live without you," he said. Ziva stared at him for a minute or two. "Oh, my God!" She said.

"What?" Tony asked. He was worried that had ruined everything. "Tony, what the hell happened?" She asked. Tony was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Then, something strange happened. Every single thing that had happened in the last eight years flashed through his head. Kate dying, Ziva starting work, going to Somalia... everything. He looked back at Ziva. "Kate is dead. Ari killed her. Somalia, Tony. Paris, Berlin. I remember now! We went to Berlin to find Bodnar." The door opened before she could finish. The man came back. "Changed my mind. I want her now," he said. He pulled a gun out and pointed it to Tony. "Untie her first, please," Tony said.

"Fine," the man said. He took Ziva's ties off. Tony nodded at her. She knocked the man to the floor, took the gun and shot him. Another man walked in. She shot him. "Can't shoot a gun, my ass," Tony said. Ziva got his ties off. Tony stood up. "We've got to get out of here," Tony said.

"Really? I thought we would stay for the house-warming party?" Ziva snapped. Tony smirked. She stopped before they left. "That means Orli made me the girl I am now. I would have been who I was a few hours ago if she had not?" She asked. Tony nodded.

They walked out the door. They heard someone in the front hallway. Ziva turned the corner and pointed the gun at Gibbs. She lowered the gun. Kate was there. She turned to Tony. "Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"And how the hell do we get out?" Tony asked.

* * *

**A/N: So, the line that Tony says in the summary was in here. Did you guys notice that? She remembers! I figured that if any line could help her remember, it would be that one. Was that a good idea? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thank you all soooooo much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, 70 reviews! I'm pumped! She remembered, but they're still stuck where ever they are. Will they ever get out? Or are they going to be stuck there... forever? We may never know. Thanks for all your reviews and stuff! Here's chapter 8!**

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Director David has already been contacted. He is on his way to NCIS now," Kate said. Tony nodded. They walked out to the cars. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" Tony asked. The team looked at him suspiciously, then walked away. "Tony, what the hell is going on?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. You're going to have to act like you were when they met you," Tony said. Ziva sighed. "Okay, that was the Ziva who didn't even know how to shoot a gun."

"I got that, Tony," she snapped. "That means I have to deal with the fact that Orli ruined my life and made me who I am now," Ziva said. Tony grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm going to say this again, okay?" Tony asked. "I need to find her, and thank her," Tony said. Ziva closed her fingers around his hand. "That is the last thing I remember, Tony," she said.

"I know," Tony said. He looked over Ziva's shoulder and saw Kate, McGee and Gibbs watching them. He shook his head. "Listen, they don't know anything that has happened. They just think you're Eli's daughter," Tony said. Ziva looked at him. "They also think that we are together," she said.

"Why can't that thought... be a reality?" Tony asked. Ziva tilted her head. "Are you asking me to be in a committed relationship with you?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, there's no Rule Twelve stopping us. You can't say that this is absolutely terrible," Tony said. Ziva thought for a minute. "You are right," she said.

"So, is that a yes?" Tony asked. She nodded. "It is is a hell yes, Tony," she said.

"That's the Ziva the other three know," he said. She smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we have to tell them what happened," Ziva said. Tony nodded. They walked hand in hand back to the group. Kate looked from Tony to their hands, back to Tony. He smiled. "Our killer is still out there," Gibbs said.

"His security isn't the best in the world," Tony said.

"Did they tell you anything that was useful?" Kate asked.

"We were the hostages. Why would they tell us anything?" Ziva asked. Kate took a deep breath. "If you were supposed to die, they wouldn't be losing information," she said.

"I was not supposed to die, unless Tony chose to walk out of there alive," Ziva said.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"He gave me a choice, McGee. I could choose to live, but she would die. I could choose to die, but she would live."

"He chose to die," Ziva said. Kate looked at him with wide eyes. "Tony, what if you hadn't gotten free?" She asked. Tony thought about that. "Why do you think I was the one who got free?" Tony asked.

"Ari told me that Ziva was a dancer. She never joined Mossad," Kate said. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look. "Then, that makes total sense," Tony said. He looked at Gibbs. "We need to get back to the Navy Yard," he said.

* * *

"Ziva, are you alright?" Eli asked. Ziva hesitated before walking to him. Tony turned his head. "Ziva who didn't have Orli in her life," he whispered. Ziva sighed and walked to her father. She hugged him. "I am fine," she said. Tony sat at his desk. He looked at Kate. "Abba, may I please have a word with Tony before we leave?" She asked. "I will be out in a few minutes."

"I suppose," Eli said. He walked to the elevator. Ziva turned to Tony. "Did that count as a second date?" She asked.

"Not really," he said. Ziva smirked. "I have all the way until Wednesday until I have to go back to Israel," she said. Tony knew she wasn't talking about dates. She was talking about time to get the hell out of this dream. "Tomorrow? For a third night in a row?" Tony asked.

"I think that is good," she said. Tony smiled. She dropped something on his desk as she walked by. Tony grabbed it and put it in his lap. "So, you two are more than people going on dates," Kate said.

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"They were holding hands, McGee! Tony was willing to die for her! Think about it," Kate said. She had a huge grin on her face. "Tony, don't get too attached," McGee said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because she's leaving Wednesday. It's Friday," he replied. Tony shook his head. "I'll find a way," he said. He looked at the piece of paper Ziva had left. It said, 'Make it obvious that we are together. I want everyone to know.' Tony was confused. That was totally random. He didn't understand why she wanted that. He would go along with it anyway. "She's special, Probie. You may not remember why, but she is," he said.

"You've only known her for two days," Kate said. Tony looked across the bullpen at her. "If you only knew, Kate," he said. She looked at him. "You haven't slept with her, have you?" She asked.

"What? No, but I don't need to in order to know that she's... that piece of my heart I've been searching for. The piece that couldn't be replaced after Wendy. No matter how hard other women tried to repair it. My heart's like a puzzle. You can find pieces that are similar, but unless it's the exact piece, it won't fit or feel right. Ziva's a perfect fit," Tony said. Kate had her hand over her mouth. "Tony, you love her," she said.

"Kate, I love her more than movies," he said. Kate raised her eyebrows. "Damn, that's a pretty strong love," she said. Tony nodded. "You went after her, when you could've just let her go," she said.

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if we never found her, or if she died. Then, I would've searched until the day I died to find the bastard who killed her."

"She's very lucky," Kate said.

"I'm the lucky one, Kate. A man like me doesn't deserve someone like her," he said. Kate smiled. "Funny, she is probably saying the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: Committed relationship! Yayy! But this isn't real life, so what happens when they get back? She's the missing piece of Tony's heart! We all know this. Gosh! Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Let me know if you want me to keep going! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about not having a chapter up. No laptop=chapters from the phone. Since I did write this on my phone, please excuse all errors in my writing. Thank you for all your reviews! I am so glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Tony walked into his apartment. He felt uneasy about something. He pulled his gun out and turned around. "It's been a long day! Unless you want a bullet in your head, come out!" He said. Ziva walked out of his bedroom. "Do not shoot me," she said. Tony put his gun away. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"It is nice to see you too. My father pissed me off," she said. Tony walked to her. He grabbed her hands. "Would the ZFrom from yesterday have left?" He asked.

"Yes. Even if my life was decent, my father and I always find something to fight about."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Tony said.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"So, your father won't make you stay with your family?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. "He rarely stays around when we are in America."

"Now you're a mix of normal Ziva and not normal Ziva," Tony said. He kissed her forehead. She leaned against him. "How did you get in?" He asked.

"You did not lock your door this morning," she said. Tony wrapped his arms around her. "Do you randomly see if my door is open?" He asked.

"No, because if it is, I can just pick the lock."

"There's my ninja," he said. She looked up at him. "When are we going home?" She asked.

"Ziva, where ever you are, is my home."

"Why do you say that?" She asked. Tony put his hand on her cheek. "Because home is where the heart is. My heart will always be with you," Tony said. She held back the tears. Tony noticed that she was trying not to cry. "Ziva, you're going to explode if you hold your tears in."

"I do not like to cry in front of people," she said. Tony walked with her to the couch. They sat down. Tony looked at her. "I've seen you at your worst. I've seen you at your best. I've been your shoulder to cry on for years. Nothing's changed. Let it out," he said.

"I remember everything after we "met" for the first time. Anything before that is a blur. Other than whay happened in real life. Seeing my sister, father and Ari alive was a big deal for me. All of a sudden remembering just hit me with emotions. Why did it take so long for me to remember you?" She asked, letting the tears fall. Tony pulled her close to him. "It was a process. I recreated conversations that we had. Phone sex, weddings, soul mates and our Berlin dance moment. It took me saying 'I couldn't live without you' to finally hit you with memories," Tony explained.

"That would be the line to do that," she said. "This means that when we get back to reality, everything is going to change."

"Why does it?" Tony asked. Ziva had her head on his chest. She buried her face and let out a sob. "It just does, Tony."

"But I don't want to rush finding a way home. I could sit here with you in my arms forever."

"What if we never find a way home?! What if we are stuck here forever?" Ziva asked. Tony shook his head. "At least we'll be together," he said.

"My family leaves to go back to Israel Wednesday. I do not want to go back."

"Don't go, Ziva. Stay here with me. Tell them that you have other plans," Tony said. Ziva sat straight up. "You have an idea," Tony said. She nodded. "We ended up here because of that crash, right?" She asked.

"Ziva, I think this was something to show me what would have happened if Orli hadn't come into your life. You're a different person."

"So, what you need to do is find her, thank her, then we can go home," Ziva explained. Tony sighed. "Ziva, do you even know the meaning of what I said before the crash?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do. And I know what I just said made it sound like I do not. I just want to go home," she said.

"Why do we have to rush this?" He asked. Ziva grabbed his hand. "We do not need to," she said. Tony held her close. She looked at him. He got loose of his arms. She kept a firm grasp on his hand. She stood up and leaned over to him. Their faces were closer. Their lips touched for less than a second when Ziva's phone rang. She could have let it ring, but she didn't. She walked over to the counter and answered it. She was speaking in Hebrew. She rolled her eyes and hung up.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said. Tony stood up and walked out with her. "What was that note about?" He asked.

"So that no other girl, such as Kate tries to steal you," she said. Tony smirked. "Why on Earth would I take another girl when I have you?" He asked.

"Because that is how we met," Ziva said.

"And fell in love. See you tomorrow," he said. Ziva stopped before getting into her car. "Did you say where we fell in love?" She asked slyly. Tony smiled and almost looked embarrassed. "Maybe," he said. Ziva laughed and got into her car. Tony watched her drive away. He walked back to his apartment.

**A/N: Well, I promise they'll kiss... Maybe. Will they ever find a way home? Who knows? Big things shall take place when they get home. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if I need to continue. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, Chapter 10! I honestly thought no one would like this idea and it would be like a three chapter story. I know this is getting up early, but my sister has this camp, or something to go to and I'm her driver. **

**Once school starts next Monday, it may become harder for me to have a chapter up every day. I will try my hardest, but there are no promises. Please just know that I'm planning on continuing the story, so if there's a time period when no chapter is up, don't freak. **

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! We got past 80! Yayy! So, here's chapter 10, my fellow NCIS lovers!**

* * *

"DiNozzo, your hands were tied longer than Miss David's," Gibbs said. Tony looked over at his boss. "Your wrists show a sign of struggle. Which means she got lose, you tried to get lose because you're impatient," Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked. He was trying to make it sound as if he had no clue what Gibbs was talking about. "Ziva got lose of her ties, she shot the man holding you and got your ties off. Tony, both of you are lying. She's not who we think she is and you're covering for her," Gibbs said.

"Ziva is the Mossad Director's daughter. She's going to know how to fire a gun," Tony snapped. He tried to ignore the stares he was receiving from Kate and McGee. "How did she get the man, who was five times larger than her, to the ground?" Gibbs asked.

"How would you get someone to the ground, Kate?" Tony asked, not looking at her. Kate pretended like she hadn't been listening. "DiNozzo, what the hell really happened?" Gibbs asked slowly. Tony stood up. "Fine, he was going to rape her, Gibbs. He gave me a few minutes to decide if I wanted to live or die. If I chose to live, she would get raped and get killed. If I chose to die, she would still get raped, but she would live," Tony said.

"That's awful!" Kate said.

"I chose to die. He walked out, Ziva and I discussed a few things. He came back in with a gun. I told him to untie her before they killed me. He did, she used her Mossad training and shot him," Tony said.

"She had to have a little training, Gibbs," Kate said. Gibbs nodded. "I got that, but I wasn't so sure when I saw this," Gibbs said. He pulled up the security footage of Tony and Ziva at the shooting range. "She missed by a mile."

"Gibbs, can't you see what she's doing?" Kate asked. Gibbs turned to face her. "No, I can't," Gibbs said. Kate stood up. "She's trying to come up with an excuse for Tony to do... that," Kate said, pointing to the image of Tony wrapping his arms around her. McGee paused the image. "I can't believe it. What the hell would the directors say about this?" Kate asked.

"That depends, Agent Todd," Vance said. McGee pulled the image of their suspect up. "Our... um..." Tony couldn't find something to say. He looked to Gibbs for help. "The help that our killer had, wasn't very bright," he said. Vance looked at all of the faces. "Why do we say this?" He asked.

"They listened to Ziva when she told them to untie Tony," Gibbs said. Vance didn't look convinced. "Are we any closer to finding the man who murdered our Marine?" He asked.

"McGee's working on finding the security camera feed from the restaurant area," Gibbs said. McGee sat at his desk. "Let me know when you find him," Vance said. He walked out of the bullpen. McGee pulled the security feed up. "I lost him after a few blocks," McGee said.

"Can we get a plate?" Gibbs asked. McGee searched through every angle. "Got it," he said. Gibbs wrote the plate number down and handed it to Kate. "This conversation isn't over," Gibbs said. Tony nodded. He watched Gibbs walk to Abby's lab. He pulled out his phone. He called Ziva. "Hey," he said.

"Now that I remember, it is killing me to be away from work," Ziva said. She sighed. "Well, you could come over and just take a look at something that might be on my computer screen or desk," Tony whispered. He was careful not to sound too suspicious. "Only if you brief me on the situation first," Ziva said.

"That's why there's a switch in the elevator," Tony said. He smirked. "Well, Tali` and Ari are out. I do not know where my father is. I will be over in about an hour," Ziva said.

"That sounds good," Tony said. He hung up. "Please warn me if I need to use the stairs," Kate said. Tony rolled his eyes. "We're not going to have sex in the elevator," he said.

"Good, because I would hate to have to tell on you," she said. Tony looked up at her. "Ari's still single, you know," he said.

"Moved past him," Kate said. Tony stood up and walked over to her desk. He leaned against the shelf behind her desk. "Kate, how did you know what Ziva was trying to do?" He asked.

"I would do the same thing," she said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "You would act like you couldn't do something just to get physical contact?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I would," she said. They waited for a match on the license plate. They still didn't have a match when Ziva arrived. She walked into the bullpen. Tony walked over and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. He led her to the elevator. "Stairs?" Kate asked.

"No," Tony answered. He smiled over his shoulder and stood in the elevator with Ziva. She flipped the switch. "So, before we discuss the case, do I need to kick anybody's ass?" She asked.

"Why would you need to do that?" Tony asked.

"Just wondering," she said. Tony smiled. "Okay, we had a Marine killed by getting chain sawed in half. We found out that the killer is the man who was our waiter last night. He had two other men working with him. You took care of them. McGee found a license plate, Kate is running tests now and they found out that you aren't this perfect little princess," Tony said.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs found our shooting range security video," Tony said. Ziva let out a laugh. "Is he the same?" She asked.

"Somewhat," Tony said. "I haven't gotten slapped a lot. It's beginning to scare me." Ziva smiled. She put her hand back and slapped him on the head. "Is that better?" She asked. Tony nodded. "I think so," he said.

"So, is something 'accidently' left on your desk?" She asked. Tony shook his head. "No, but we could make a scene," he said. Ziva shook her head. "Making a good scene would involve kissing. I do not want our first kiss to be... here," she said.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was going to have something special when that moment came," Tony said. He put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "Do not tell me. I want to be surprised," she said. Tony nodded. He flipped the switch. They walked back into the bullpen. "Tony, I found a match on the license plate," Kate said. She handed him the name of the owner. "This isn't him," Tony said.

"I know. That just means that we are no where closer to finding this bastard," she said. "Hi, Ziva. How are you?"

"I am fine," Ziva said. "And you?"

"Good," Kate said. She sat back at her desk. Tony offered Ziva his chair. She sat down and snuck a peek at the information on Tony's computer. She saw something under his keyboard. She pulled out the picture Tony took in Paris. She got his attention. "What the hell?" She asked. Tony looked at the picture Ziva should've been in. "I don't know. I honestly liked it a lot better with you in it," he whispered.

"This was when we had to get Nora?" She asked. Tony nodded. "That means the mission as Sophie and Jean-Paul... you slept with her?" Ziva hissed.

"I guess. She's not dead, and you weren't here!" Tony hissed back. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Don't start that crap with me," Tony said.

"What crap?" Ziva asked. Tony squatted down in front of her. "The crap where you get all mad and shut me out," he said. She wiped the frown off her face and found a smile. "I do not know what you are talking about," she said. Tony knew she was trying to act like the Ziva that existed the day before. "That's more like it," Tony said. He kissed her forehead. "Can't wait until our date tonight," Tony said.

"How about we avoid being pursued by a murderer," Ziva said. Tony laughed. "That sounds boring," he said.

"I would prefer it that way," she said. Tony smiled. "I've got the perfect place. It's a big step down from the past two nights, but it will be fun," he said. "Wear casual clothes," he said, remembering what she was going to ask. She nodded. "Thanks for remembering to tell me what to wear," she said.

"Any time," Tony said. He knew Kate and McGee were watching them closely. He grabbed both of her hands and sat on the edge of his desk. "Time to put that note into action," he said. Ziva smirked. She pulled one hand free and fixed his hair. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I promise, Ziva, we'll find a way home," he said. "I'll get you home, at least."

"I am not going without you," she said. Tony looked at her hand in his. "Maybe we won't get blown to hell this time after you said that," Tony said. Ziva looked into his eyes. "It does not matter. As long as I am with you," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs always knows. Always... Where is Tony planning their second-second date? Obviously somewhere fun! Please tell me what you think and if I need to continue! Thank you soo much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, we passed 90 in reviews! Yayy! I'm so happy. Chapter 11 is pretty good for something I thought wasn't going to be any good! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"DiNozzo, the case is wrapped up. Go on your date," Gibbs said. Tony nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking," he said.

"About?" Gibbs asked. Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "Boss, do you remember that conversation we had the other morning?" He asked. Gibbs nodded. "Don't tell me you're still convinced that I'm supposed to know what you're talking about," he said. Tony couldn't hide the hurt in his face. "Um, no, boss. Of course not. I was just going to apologize for it," he said.

"Rule six, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and stood up. "Of course," he said. He walked out.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door to the hotel room. Eli answered. "You are looking for Ziva," he said.

"Yes sir, I am," he said.

"She is staying in a different room. We had a... fight and she needed away time," Eli said. Tony put his hands in his pocket. "Can I know what room she is in?" Tony asked.

"Just down the hallway," Eli said. "509," he said. Tony thanked him and walked to the room. He knocked on the door. Ziva answered. She pulled him into the room. "Tony!" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I have an idea about how we can get home!" She exclaimed. Tony plopped down on the couch in her room. "Can we discuss it after we get back?" He asked. Ziva's face fell. "Of course," she said.

"Ziva, please don't do that," he said. She sat down beside him. "I'm not in a rush getting home," Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked. Tony grabbed her hand. "Because when we get back, I don't want anything to change."

"Nothing will change. In fact, as soon as we get back, we will tell Gibbs that we have been breaking rule twelve," she said. Tony smiled. "But we haven't sweet cheeks," he said.

"We are breaking it now," she said. Tony kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

They rode in silence. Ziva reached up and turned the radio on. "Oh, my God! I love this song!" She said. Tony turned it up. He heard her singing. "I didn't know you could sing like that, Ziva," he said. She blushed. "I can," she said. Tony listened to the song. It came to a part he knew. He glanced over at Ziva and then started singing at the top of his lungs. He was a little pitchy. "Stop it!" Ziva yelled, laughing. He kept singing. "You're ruining it!"

"What? You don't like my singing?" Tony asked. Ziva was laughing so hard that she had to put her hand on her stomach. Tony started singing again. Ziva sat up straight and reached over to cover his mouth. He kept singing. She gave up and put her hand down. He didn't know the words to a part, so he made up words. "I will forever know this song like that now," she said.

"Hey, now you'll always think of me when you hear this song," Tony said. Ziva was still laughing. Tony loved that smile of hers. He leaned back and kept driving. "Please do not quit your day job," she said.

"I won't," he said. They pulled into a parking lot. "A carnival? Tony, really?" Ziva asked.

"We can go somewhere else and I can find another song to sing," he said. Ziva got out of the car. Tony smirked. "That's what I thought," he mumbled. He bought their tickets. "This is going to be fun," he said.

They walked to a roller coaster. "You're not afraid of these things, are you?" He asked. Ziva shook her head. "Good," he said. They were fastened into their seats. Tony took her hand. They rode the ride. "That was so fun!" Ziva said.

"I told you," Tony replied. He saw a booth for a shooting game. "Best two out of three wins," he said.

"Challenge accepted," Ziva said. Tony paid for the game. "The objective is to hit all three clowns," the man said. Tony looked at the three moving clowns he was supposed to knock down. "Whoever knocks their clowns down first, wins."

"You're going down," Tony said. Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Mossad or NCIS?" She asked. Tony shook his head. "Go!" The man said. Ziva and Tony fired the darts out of the plastic guns. "I win," Tony said. Ziva sighed and put the gun down. She won the next round. "Tie breaker," Tony said. They fired the darts. Ziva won. "I think you cheated," Tony said.

"Just because I am better at hitting targets does not mean I cheated," she said. Tony grabbed her hand. Ziva went to get them popcorn. Tony went to the ring toss. When Ziva came back, he pulled a big teddy bear from behind his back. "Tony," Ziva laughed.

"What?" He asked. She took the bear. Tony took the popcorn. They sat on a bench and ate the popcorn. When they were through with every booth, they left. Tony went past to hotel. "What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Going somewhere," he said. They drove to an empty parking lot. Tony left the car on, but got out. "Come on," he said. Ziva got out. Tony reached in his car and turned the radio on. The song that they danced to started playing. "You know, we never got to finish that dance," he said. Ziva smiled. They stood in front of the car. Tony put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ziva looked into his eyes. He smiled. "Ziva," he said. She waited for him to say something. Instead, he leaned closer to her. Nothing was going to stop them this time. Their lips met. It was gentle and not rushed. They both put the jealousy, hurt and love of the past eight years into that kiss. Every single feeling they had for each other: Love, hate, annoyance and passion. His tongue traced her lips. She parted her lips, allowing entrance. Her tongue met his in the middle. Tony pulled her closer. When the kiss ended, the song was almost over. Ziva had a tear run down her cheek. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Tony said, wiping her tear away. She rested her head on his chest. "I know," she said. "And it was worth the eight-year wait."

* * *

**A/N: I might have gotten kind of emotional while writing this. Just so you know. What was your opinion on this amazing moment? I had to stop a few times just because they're so perfect for each other. Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is up so late. My internet wasn't working. I tried and tried and tried to get it to work. Then, I did the easiest thing and unplugged it. When I plugged it back in, it worked. So, I had a sorta Gibbs moment there. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! Last chapter was kind of sweet, right? Here's chapter 12!**

* * *

The song ended and Tony kissed Ziva's head. "Our song is over, sweet cheeks," Tony said. Ziva nodded. "I know. You found that song just for this moment?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I planned the whole thing because I wanted that song playing when our first kiss happened," Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"So, it can mean something more when we go home," Tony said.

"Speaking of home, when we get back, what do you think we will see?" Ziva asked.

"My poor, poor car," Tony said. Ziva laughed and shook her head. "Tony, I was thinking. We were at that intersection for a long time. That SUV did not hit us on accident," Ziva said.

"Of course it did. Who would hit us on purpose?" Tony asked. Ziva sighed. "Think about it."

"Bodnar," They said at the same time. Tony shook his head. "That son of a bitch," he said.

"Hey, it is okay," Ziva said.

"No, Ziva, it's not. That was a four-way intersection. He could've been on my side. But he chose yours. He hit your side," Tony said. Ziva pulled out of his arms. "We need to go back to the hotel and discuss this," she said.

"I agree," Tony said.

* * *

"I cannot believe you just randomly had a movie in your trunk," Ziva said.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo. I always have a movie," he said. They sat on the couch in her room. Ziva sat with her legs crossed, facing Tony. "Tony, I was thinking the whole way over here. Bodnar hit your car… on my side. Tony, what if we dead?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. Tony grabbed her hands. "We're not dead," he said.

"How do you know? No one has ever lived to tell what death is like. That is why it is called death!" She sobbed.

"Ziva, even if we are dead, we're together," Tony said. "And I would rather be dead with you than alive without you," Tony said. Ziva's lip trembled. Tony put his hand on her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed him back and laid on top of him. His hands slipped under her top. He ran his finger up and down her spine. She pulled back. They were both out of breath. "What?" Tony asked.

"You do not feel anything on my back?" She asked.

"I feel your spine," Tony said. Ziva had a huge smile on her face. She kissed him again. He pulled her shirt up a little ways. She stopped him. "There is someone at the door," she said. She stood up and walked to the door. She saw her father. She opened the door. "Abba," she said.

"Ziva, how was your date with… that man."

"Tony?" Ziva asked her father. He nodded. "Ah, yes. Tony."

"It was fine," Ziva said. She tried so hard to hide the attitude in her voice. It didn't work. "I was just making sure you were alright," Eli said.

"I am fine," she said. Eli kissed her forehead and backed away. Ziva shut the door. She turned around and leaned against the doors. Tony stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand by her head and leaned in to kiss her. Her hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it off of him. He pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her tank-top and jeans. She pushed him over to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and he pulled her jeans off. He kissed Ziva's neck. Shivers went through her body. She pressed against him. Tony kissed a place on her chest, where there should have been a scar. It snapped her back into reality. This wasn't real. This was some dream or something. Tony noticed her resistance. "Ziva, I don't want to do this if you aren't ready," he said. "It was only our third date."

"That is not why I stopped. This is not real, Tony."

"I'm real Ziva. How else would I know that you were snapped back into reality because I kissed a place that scar used to be," Tony said. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "How do you know about my scars?" She asked.

"Paris, Ziva. The one on your chest wasn't covered all the way. I never said anything about it," Tony said.

"You never said anything? You never asked, and you never wondered?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I wondered. I thought and thought and thought. Then, it hit me. That wasn't there when we were undercover. I knew that the only place a scar like that could come from, was when you went to Somalia. I understand if this is too much," Tony said. "

I do not want to rush anything Tony. I would like for... this to happen when we know where we are," Ziva said.

"I know," Tony said. "That just means we'll have to have another first kiss."

"Tony, it used to terrify me to be close to men. After Somalia. I thought that I would never be able to know what actual love felt like. Just being in someone's arms. But then, Paris came and I knew that you were not going to hurt me. In any way. It has always been like that with you, Tony. You respect what I have been through and you do not rush anything," Ziva said. "I still do not think I am quite ready though."

"Hey, I waited eight years just to kiss you. I'm sure I can wait a little longer," Tony said. Ziva wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, Tony," she said. As she started falling asleep in his arms, her thoughts drifted to the life they had before the crash. She could never have gotten the courage to discuss Paris and Somalia in the same conversation. She almost didn't make it through here.

When they woke up from this dream, they wouldn't be the same. This experience changed their lives forever. Tony noticed that her breathing became steady. He pulled her closer. He would wait for her. Even if the wait was forever. It would be worth it. He had missed having her in his arms. Now that they were together, he wasn't letting her go. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that just precious? I sure thought so. Once again, I'm soo sorry for having this up at his time. **

**Please tell me what you think! Tell me if I should continue! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Really, really sorry about not having anything up. My sister was in a really bad accident and was hospitalized. I've been with her since Thursday. This was written from my phone, so I apologize for errors. Thank you for your reviews, and please enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony woke up and Ziva tried to grab the gun she usually had under her pillow, but didn't find one. They looked up to see Gibbs and Eli standing there. Tony's head fell back on his pillow. He knew exactly what this looked like. Ziva's straps on her tank top had slid off of her arms, he had no shirt on and their clothes were thrown all over the room. Ziva gave him a sideways smirk. He tried to stop her before she could do anything, but she pulled the blanket closer to her, as if she was naked. "Abba, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Agent Gibbs came to my door and told me that Agent DiNozzo had not answered his phone since last night. It was left at his apartment, but he was not there," Eli answered.

"That does not mean you can just charge in here like that," Ziva snapped.

"It's barge in, Ziva," Tony said, laughing a little.

"I see that you had a rather good time last night," Eli told Tony. Tony felt heat rush to his cheeks. He was in the same bed as the Mossad Director's daughter and she wasn't helping the matter. "As a matter of fact, he did," Ziva said. Gibbs hadn't said anything. He and Tony had been exchanging looks. "Boss, did I miss something?" Tony asked.

"Nope, I was just calling to tell you that Kate finished the case report for you," Gibbs said.

"Right," Tony said. Ziva was pissed and he could tell. "I suppose we will be leaving now," Eli said. Ziva just stared at him. As they were walking out, she rolled on top of Tony and kissed him. She moved against him and made it look like they were having sex. When they were out, she looked into Tony's eyes. He smiled. "Well, how did you sleep?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Well," Ziva said. She felt something pressing against her stomach. "That is very obvious," she said.

"For your information, that's my knee," Tony joked. Ziva giggled a little. She moved her hand down to feel what was pressing against her. Tony took a sharp intake of breath and let out a moan. "That was diffidently not your knee," she smirked. She rolled off of him. "What the hell was that, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I am tired of my father being so protective. He was never like that in reality. Why is he like that now?" Ziva asked.

"His life wasn't destroyed, he didn't lose his children and he wants to always be there for you," Tony said.

"That is a good enough reason, I suppose," Ziva said. Tony stroked her cheek. "I'm not going to hear the end of this from Gibbs, you know," Tony said.

"I am sorry," Ziva said.

"Rule Six, Ziva," Tony said. She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Tony and Ziva went out to get breakfast after going back to Tony's place to get him another pair of clothes. They sat at their table and ate. "It is a beautiful day," Ziva said.

"Yes, it is," Tony said. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry, my ninja. We'll get home," he said.

"I was thinking. When we get home, I will have to continue the search for Bodnar. I want him dead, Tony," she said.

"We'll get the bastard, Ziva. He'll go to prison and answer for what he's done," Tony said.

"But if he was to die, I would not mind," Ziva said.

"You can be so stubborn," he said.

"I cannot help it!" Ziva exclaimed. Tony smiled. "Do you think my face was damaged in the wreck?" Tony asked.

"With your luck, yes," Ziva replied. "I would be more worried about your car."

"I have a feeling it's bad," Tony said. Ziva looked at the car through the window. "It looks fine now," Ziva said.

"This is a dream," Tony said.

"Unless we are dead," Ziva said. Tony sighed. "How would everybody else be here?" Tony asked.

"What if they are dead?" Ziva asked.

"Now you're just paranoid," Tony said.

"I know. I just worry so much that another person is going to die because of me, because of who I am. It is frustrating," Ziva said.

"They all died because they loved you. No one died because of you. They died because they figured they should go before you. If we were ever put in another situation in which one of us must die, you already know what I would do. I can't live without you and I don't want to find out how it is to live when I could've been the one to live," Tony said.

"I will not let you die and me live. It is not fair. We would both die," Ziva said. Tony smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Tony knew that she wanted to say something. He just didn't know what.

They were driving back to Tony's. "I honestly think we're stuck here," Tony said.

"What makes you say that?" Ziva asked.

"My gut," Tony said. Ziva laughed. "Okay," she said. "Did I pass out before you after the wreck?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, because..." Tony stopped.

"Because what?" Ziva asked.

"Because I was reaching for your hand when the lights went out," Tony said. He looked at Ziva. "All I remember is holding hands and you screaming my name," Ziva said. Tony stopped at the next intersection. "Say that we are stuck here, Ziva. Will you please stay in D.C.?" He asked.

"I have nowhere to stay and no job," Ziva said.

"You can stay with me. I'll get a new bed and everything. Just please, stay," Tony said. Ziva laced her fingers with his. "I will," she said. Tony smiled and started driving. "What were you about to tell me before Bodnar hit us?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him. "I was going to say..." She stopped. Coming at them was another car. Just like after Berlin, but on Tony's side. "TONY!" She yelled. The car hit them. They flipped a few times and stopped. Ziva saw Tony's blood covered face. She reached for his hand. But, just as he had, she fell short.

* * *

A/N:** Uh oh. I know you hate me, but it was something I had to do. Okay... School for me starts monday. And my sister has another surgery tomorrow. So the chances of something being up soon, are small. I will try my hardest. Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so stressed out right now, so please excuse this chapter doesn't flow. First day of school crap, band practice after school, softball conditioning during school and my sister is still in bad shape. **

**I know you probably care less, but you need a reason if this is downright stupid. **

**Thank you for your reviews and concern for my sister. No promises on a new chapter every day. I will try, though.**

* * *

Ziva woke up and looked up to see a blurry image. She saw Tony and had an awful feeling. Someone reached through the window. The person got the diamonds that they were transporting. _Wait. Diamonds?_ She wondered. Her vision cleared for a minute. "Ilan," she said.

"I told you to walk away, Ziva," Bodnar said. Another car pulled up. Bodnar got in. Ziva tried to move, but she felt an awful pain in her shoulder. The car drove off. Ziva pulled out her gun and started firing shots. She hit the car a few times, but not enough to do much damage. Ziva leaned back. Tony came to. He leaned back, but let out a cry of pain when he felt his nose. "Tony," Ziva said.

"Yes?" He asked. He frowned and looked around. "How long does it take someone to see that we were just in a crash?" Tony asked.

"Tony, look! That is not the car that hit us!" Ziva said, smiling. Tony gave her a questioning look. "We are home!" She exclaimed. Tony thought about it and then smiled. He reached across and hugged her. "Ouch! Tony, something is wrong with my shoulder," Ziva said. Tony tried kissing her instead. "That's not going to work either," he said.

"Your nose looks bad, Tony," Ziva said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," he replied. They heard the distant cry of an ambulance. "Do you think we should call Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I... Um, think someone already called him," Tony said. Ziva turned her head to see Gibbs cut in front of the ambulance. He and McGee were out of the car before it even stopped moving. They ran to Tony's car. "Ziva," Gibbs said. Ziva finally let all the emotions of the dream come out. She busted out in tears and it didn't help that her shoulder was killing her. She and Tony had to have a moment in the real world to know that the dream was perfect. Gibbs moved aside to allow the paramedics to help Ziva. Her vision became blurry again and the lights were turned out.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were waiting to be released from the hospital. She saw Tony looking in the mirror. "I think you look fine either way," she said.

"It's always my nose," Tony said. He walked over to Ziva. "Ziva, remember what we promised?" He asked.

"About telling Gibbs and rule twelve?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tony said. Ziva nodded. "We have to tell him, she said. Tony pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "We will," he said. Ziva took a deep breath. "I just do not want to hurt you," she said.

"Why would you hurt me?" Tony asked. Ziva didn't look at him. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just do not want to mess up and ruin something," she said. Tony took her good hand. "Ziva..." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you," he said. Ziva's jaw dropped. Tony blushed, afraid he had just screwed everything up. "You l-love me?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. I've known for a while, but when I realized that if that one event hadn't occurred in your life you wouldn't be you, I knew that you had to hear it," Tony said.

"I have never wanted to admit that the man who annoyed the hell out of me stole my heart. It took me a long time to see through the annoying man I saw and feel what I really felt," Ziva said.

"And that was?" Tony asked.

"That I love you," Ziva said. Tony smiled. "Was I really that annoying?" he asked.

"I wanted to throw a knife at your head some days," Ziva said.

"That bad?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded. Tony smiled and kissed her hand. "You know that you loved it," Tony said.

* * *

_(Everything stays the same, and I don't have time to write what goes on between the beginning of Revenge to the end of Revenge.)_

Is it over?" Vance asked. Ziva nodded. "It is over," she said. After a few minutes, she walked out of the office and to her desk. She grabbed her things. Her shoulder throbbed. Tony slipped in the elevator just before they closed. "Leave me alone," Ziva said.

"I can't," Tony said. Ziva slapped his hand away. "Oh, so now you are my watchful eye to make sure I do not kill anyone else?" She snapped.

"No, I just want to be there for you," Tony said.

"What can we call this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"We have not told Gibbs, we have only kissed once since the hospital and I do not know where this relationship is going?" Ziva asked. Tony sighed and clenched his jaw. "If that's how you want it," Tony said. He stepped out of the elevator. Ziva watched him walk away. She fought the tears and went to her car. Instead of holding her tears back, she cried.

She just let the best thing that has ever happened to her walk away and she was sitting in her car crying instead of going after him? "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself. _  
_

She wiped her tears and started the car. She didn't know where she was going until she got there. She stood outside of Tony's apartment. She knocked on the door. Tony answered. "Hey," he said. He could tell she had been crying. He let her in. She stood by the door. "I am sorry, Tony. Do not say Rule Six because this is much needed. I just let a man fall to his death. The man responsible for killing my father," Ziva said.

"The past week has been emotional, and I do not know what to think. All that I know is that I love you and need you right now," Ziva continued. Tony didn't say anything. "Will you please answer? You just stand there like... like Gibbs. It drives me insane. I do-" Tony cut her off by kissing her. Their lips crashed into each others.

Their tongues met in the middle, battling for dominance. Ziva couldn't breath, she couldn't think and her knees were weak. How could he do that to her? His arms went around her waist. Her arms went around his neck. Tony pushed her against the wall. When they pulled back, they were both out of breath. "Was that a good enough response?" Tony asked.

Ziva bit her lip and nodded. She pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you," Tony said.

"I love you, too," Ziva said. They were both unaware of what was going to happen in the next few weeks.

* * *

**A/N: I know it isn't the best, but I'm trying my hardest. Stress is taking its toll. **

**Please tell me what you think. I am sorry for delays and such. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: So, as much as I hate to admit it, this story will soon come to an end. I don't want it to, but it must. So, you all know the situation I'm in, but I found time! So thanks for reviews, and here you go._**

_I need to get on with this story line, so this is... when ever Parsons came in. I'm starting a point that I can remember. I'm really, really sorry. I don't have time to write the episode all over again the way I want it. You'll catch on, surely.)_

* * *

"Answer the question! Did you sleep with him?" Parsons yelled. Ziva slammed her hand on the table. "Go to hell!" She yelled back. Tony came into the room. "Interview's over," he said firmly.

"You don't have the authority," Parsons said.

"It was over, two seconds ago," Tony said. "Door." It was quiet, and Parsons eventually packed up. "You can keep the picture of your boyfriend," Parsons said. He walked out. Tony turned to Ziva. "So," he said.

"Over... ten seconds ago," Ziva said. She walked out of the room. Tony looked at her, then picked the picture of Adam up. He thumped it and walked out. He stopped Ziva before she could go anywhere. "I really thought we had something," he said.

"We do," Ziva said.

"Really? Because whatever the hell that was, wasn't something," Tony said. He almost felt like crying. "I told you that I did not want to hurt you," Ziva said.

"And I asked you what you did. You could have told me then," Tony said. Ziva didn't say anything. Tony let out a sound of frustration and almost slammed the picture of Adam into her chest. He thought better of it, and just grabbed her hand and put the picture in it. He stormed away.

* * *

"Have you talked to Gibbs yet?" Tony asked. They were investigating the warehouse fire. "About what?" Ziva asked.

"Your interrogation," Tony said.

"There is nothing to talk about. Parsons is simply conducting a critique investigation," Ziva said.

"You told him to go to hell," Tony replied.

"That does not mean I have to like it. And I have nothing to hide," Ziva said.

"So, then National Security isn't threatened by you and..." Tony stopped.

"Adam? Now you're asking the questions?" Ziva asked.

"That was merely a statement with the possibility of a question mark at the end," Tony said. Ziva was quiet for a few seconds. "I went to Israel to bury my father. It was a moment of weakness... I-I felt alone," Ziva said. Tony started walking away. He turned around after a few seconds. "My Hebrew must not be as good as I thought, because I could've sworn that when I dropped you off at the airport, I told you that you were not alone," Tony snapped.

"Yes, you did," Ziva said. They stared at each other. "Well, then, we must have different interpretations," Tony said. He walked away. Ziva looked down at the ground. Then, followed.

* * *

_(Sorry, I have to jump again. BTW... this is what should've happened the whole time at the cabin)_

"It's not your job!" Gibbs yelled.

"It is not about my job! It is about my family!" Ziva screamed back. She stormed out of the cabin. Tony followed. "Nice tantrum, Ziva," Tony said.

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped. "Not now." Tony opened his mouth to say something. He pointed to the cabin. "Gibbs is just doing what he thinks is right," he said.

"I know what he is doing! I know that he is trying to protect me," Ziva hissed. "But I've always taken responsibility for my own actions. For my _own _mistakes. And this... is no different," Ziva said. Tony stood there and stared at her. She sighed. She took a step closer to him. He looked down at her. She put her hand on his chest. "Look," she said. Tony tilted his head and gave her a doubtful look. "I am sorry if I hurt you in all of this. It was never intended," Ziva said. Tony looked away. "Tony, I care too much about our f-f-friendship," she said.

"I do not want it to be awkward between us," she said. Tony put his hands on her arms. "Hey," he said. He kissed her forehead. "Nothing's awkward between friends," he said. Ziva gave him a weak smiled.

"Is that what we are calling this now?" She asked.

"Technically, we're calling it a f-f-friendship," Tony teased. Ziva tried to hold her laugh back, but wasn't successful. "I wanted to say relationship," Ziva said.

"O could tell," Tony said. They looked at each other for a while longer. Tony eventually pressed his lips against hers. For a minute, all of the drama was gone. All of the heartbreak disappeared. They were in their own world. When they pulled back, Ziva had a tear run down her face. Tony wiped it away. "I love you, Ziva," Tony said.

"I love you, too," Ziva said. Tony wrapped his arms around her. "This will all blow over," Tony said. Ziva took a deep breath. "Yes, it will," she said.

* * *

_(Last time, I promise)_

Tony, McGee and Ziva walked into Vance's office. "You three have something to say to me?" He asked. The team put their badges on his desk. He looked at them. They were quiet. "What's this?" Vance asked.

"Our resignations. We can take the blame for Gibbs now," Tony said. Vance had a slight smirk on his face. He would get them back, he wasn't going to tell them, though. They walked out of his office. Ziva grabbed her bag and jacket. She wasn't packing up yet. It had already been a hard enough day. She knew Tony would get in the elevator with her. Sure enough, he did. "Tony..." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know," Tony said. He turned to face her. She took a few shaky breaths. Tony pressed a kiss to her lips. "We'll get through this, together," he said. He grabbed both of her hands. "Do you remember what I asked you before the crash in the dream?" Tony asked.

"You wanted me to come live with you," Ziva said.

"That offer is still up for grabs," he said. Ziva looked down at her feet. "That is a big commitment, Tony," she said.

"I know, but we've known each other for eight years. We've seen each other's worst, best. Hell, we've seen each other naked," Tony said. He laughed a bit at that last part. Ziva managed to find a smile. "How about I just put a few things at your place, but keep mine just in case," Ziva said.

"That'll work, too," Tony said. He kissed her again. "Let's just take things slow," Ziva said. Tony nodded. "Whatever you want, Ziva," he said. They walked, hand in hand out of the place they had come to know as home.

* * *

**a/n: If it's not my best chapter, thats because I had to jump around in order for this part to work. Please understand that my life right now, is a living hell, so please don't be too angry with me. **

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you and thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm not going to take a day off, guys. It's just not going to happen. Those of you who gave me suggestions on stress, thank you, but nothing helps. I run everyday, after softball conditioning. Nothing helps. And, until my sister is better, I'm still going to be stressed. But thanks anyway. **

**So, thank you for all the reviews and stuff. After this chapter, we have one more, then, What If ends... Sorry. The sequel to Bending the Rules will be almost ready by then. I jumped past summer because there's no use in wasting time over it. It'll be explained in the next two chapters... some. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tony couldn't believe what he was being told. He stared at her. They were standing outside of Vance's office. "After this amazing summer?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded. "It is something that I have to do, Tony," she said.

"There are plenty of other people who can go," Tony said. He grabbed her hands. "No, there are not," Ziva said. "It is not something I am really happy about, but they need someone who has worked for NCIS and can speak fluent Hebrew," she finished.

"So? There are plenty of people who can learn Hebrew!" Tony said.

"It is the only way I am getting my job back, Tony," Ziva finally said. Tony's jaw dropped. "What?" He asked.

"Sec-Nav will not let me work at NCIS here. Vance has tried everything. The only way I can work at NCIS is to become the head of the new one in Tel Aviv," Ziva said.

"But, this isn't fair!" Tony said.

"I know," Ziva said. "Why are you so upset about this?" Ziva asked.

"Because I don't want you to go," Tony said. He looked down at his feet. "You mean too much to me," he said. Ziva pressed a kiss to his lips. "I know, Tony."

"When are you leaving?" Tony asked.

"Next week," Ziva mumbled. Tony threw his hands in the air. "What?!" He yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She asked. Tony shook his head. "I'm just trying to process all of it," he said. "We have the most amazing summer together, we are finally doing what we've been avoiding for eight years and all of a sudden... it means nothing to you," Tony said.

"It does not mean nothing to me!" Ziva said. She followed him out of the building. "Then why did you say yes?" Tony asked.

"It was either that or go back to Mossad," Ziva said. Tony stopped and turned to face her. "What?" He asked.

"That was my only other choice. I have to go back to Israel," she said. Tony stepped closer to her. "Why?" He asked. Ziva shook her head. "Not here," she said.

* * *

The pair sat on Tony's couch. "Why do you have to go back?" He asked. Ziva took a deep breath. "There is a threat in Israel. Apparently, NCIS is the target, and they are starting with the new one. The mole is going to apply for a job, steal information and use it to practically destroy us," Ziva said.

"Is that why we're getting our jobs back?" Tony asked.

"Yes. You and McGee will come with me to Israel. We are working a mission with Gibbs. He does not know about anything that has happened these past few months," Ziva explained.

"But when we leave..." Tony said.

"I will not be going with you," Ziva said. Tony felt like his whole world was being destroyed. "And that's that?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. She felt tears coming for the first time in a while. Since there was no reason to hold them back, she cried. Tony pulled her close. "Ziva, just so you know, I had the most amazing time this summer," Tony said.

"I did, too. With Paris and Berlin. You had that planned for a while, did you not?" She asked. They had taken trips to Paris and Berlin. While in Berlin, they went to the same bar and finished the dance they never got to finish there. Paris was spent kissing most of the time. "I did," Tony said.

"We need to discuss a few things," Ziva said.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Paris, four years ago," she said.

"Why are we waiting until now to discuss it?" Tony asked.

"Because it has been bothering me since," Ziva said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "Bothering you?" He asked.

"Not in a bad way, but since we are together now, there is nothing to worry about. We shared a bed... Tony, that was the first night since Somalia that I did not have nightmares. It was something about you," Ziva said.

"You know what it was," Tony said. Ziva was quiet. She stood up. "I did not then, but now I do. I trusted you. I knew that all you had in mind was my happiness. I never thought of it like that until now," Ziva said.

"Nobody should have to deal with things like you did, Ziva," Tony said. He stood up. "I wanted you to know that I was different," Tony said. Ziva smiled. "I've known since day one that you were different. We need to discuss Berlin in April," Ziva said.

"What happened then?" Tony asked. Ziva sighed. "When I got lost in your eyes, I had a flashback to when I would dance with my father. He told me one time that one day, I would dance with a man who deserved my love," Ziva said. Tony was quiet. "I knew you were the one. And the trip to Paris, I admitted... that you deserve my love," Ziva said.

"Ziva... Paris," Tony said. She nodded. "I know. And that was the perfect time for us to make love for the first time. It was perfect, but seeing now that I am leaving, I do not want anyone else to know that feeling. I know that is selfish, but you are mine. You were mine first, it hurt me when you were with other women," Ziva said.

"First?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony. You were mine, I was yours. We just did not know it back then," Ziva said. She was crying again. Tony tilted her head towards his and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled back, Ziva saw a tear roll down Tony's cheek. "Ziva, why can't you understand that I'm never, ever going to love anyone else?" Tony asked. "You're the only one, you're irreplaceable and I don't want you to go," Tony said, his voice full of emotion. He put his forehead against hers.

They stood there for a while. When they recovered, emotionally, they kissed again. Tony picked Ziva up and carried her to his bedroom. "I love you so much," he said. He kissed her. "More than anything else," Ziva said.

* * *

**A/N: So, we're all getting emotional here, right? I know I did... but that could also be the stress talking. So, I know you hate me for making it end like this, but I didn't want to write a whole other story about where she's going and why. Please don't be too mad. **

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Really sorry about not having a chapter up and about the time this one is up. I had such a busy schedule. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews throughout this entire story. I'm so happy that this idea wasn't totally stupid! I had an amazing time writing this story and having such amazing people reading! **

**This chapter is kind of long. And I know I need to end with a bang, but if it's not one hundred percent awesomeness, you know the situation I'm in. Sister hasn't gotten any better, school is kicking my ass and... well, you get the point. **

**Well, enough of my life! On with the show!**

* * *

The team stepped off the plane in Tel Aviv. They got in the cars that were waiting for them. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand. He brought it up to his lips. None of them said anything. When they arrived at NCIS, Tony's jaw dropped. "Why do they get a better place?" He asked.

"It is no better than ours... yours," Ziva corrected herself. She felt McGee and Tony turn to look at her. "Well, I guess we should go in," Ziva said. She walked into the building. Tony and McGee exchanged looks. "This is going to be hard," McGee said. Tony agreed. They followed Ziva inside. They walked up a flight of stairs and into an office. "You get an office," Tony said.

"I do not want an office. I want to be at home," Ziva said. She sat down in her chair and cried. McGee and Tony heard the door open. They turned to see who it was. They stepped aside to let the person through. Ziva felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Tony, she shrugged it off. Then, she felt a whisper against her ear. "Be strong, Ziver," the voice said. Ziva turned around and hugged the owner of the voice before even looking to see who it was. She knew that voice. The one thing she saw before hugging him, was the caring blue eyes. Gibbs hugged her tight. When he let go of her, he put his hand on her cheek. "You're going to be great here," Gibbs said. "The people are really hard workers, and not nearly as annoying as Tony. There isn't a single team that is as dysfunctional as ours, so you don't have to worry about that."

"But I love our dysfunctional family, Gibbs. It will not be home without you," she said.

"We'll always be with you, Ziva," Gibbs said. "I promise." Ziva nodded. Gibbs was looking a little rough. He had cuts and bruises on his face, he obviously hadn't shaved in at least a week and his hair hadn't been cut all summer it appeared. "So," Gibbs said, clapping his hands. "What've I missed?" He asked. The peppiness of their boss made their jaws drop. McGee was the first to recover. "Boss, are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was actually smiling. "You're smiling," Tony said.

"And bouncing," Ziva said.

"And smiling," Tony said again.

"And you clapped your hands when you said 'So,'" McGee said.

"And, once again... you're smiling," Tony said. Gibbs gave them a questioning look. "Wait a minute..." Tony said. "Boss, did you meet someone?"

"Uh... no," he said. Tony's smile faded. "Oh," he said. "Well, after you left, we turned our badges in to take the blame for everything. Ziva and I broke Rule 12 and then, Vance offered us our jobs back and Ziva this job," Tony said. Gibbs was quiet. "Why are you telling me that you broke Rule 12? I'm not your boss anymore," he said. "Not now anyway. I'm just a person you're working with."

"We did not want you getting angry with us," Ziva said.

"Rule 12 was practically thrown out the window when you turned your badges in. I'm not happy about that, by the way," Gibbs said.

"You would've done the same for us," McGee said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I wanted you to do that for me. What if you hadn't been offered your jobs back?" Gibbs asked.

"But we were," Tony said.

"Tony, that's not the point. There's always that 'what if' in every single decision you make in life," Gibbs said. They were all quiet. "You've got to think about those 'what if' points before you make any big decision."

"We'll remember that, boss," McGee said. Gibbs put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "Of course you will, Tim!" He said cheerfully.

"I think you need to change what ever coffee you are drinking," Ziva said. She had a small smile on her face. Gibbs took a step back. "Okay, you need to be informed about this mission. I need to give you the short story because we've already found who it is. He's responsible for the deaths of many agents of Mossad and NCIS. The FBI will be escorting him to NCIS tonight. They are completely unaware that he is the mole. He-"

"Wait, why is he getting escorted?" Tony asked.

"He is going as a witness to a crime, as I was saying. He claims he has things to help us," Gibbs said. "McGee, you were brought here because you need to hack into the FBI's database. Tony, you're here because you're one of our best interrogators. You'll be riding with him to get any type of information that you can."

"When do we start?" Tony asked. He had a smirk on his face. "About an hour," Gibbs said.

* * *

Ziva sat in the MTAC of her new NCIS. She was with Vance. "I know you aren't very excited about this," he said.

"Oh, I am not excited at all," Ziva said. She was reading the file about their mole. McGee was at the computers. He was having a hard time getting into the FBI. "I've explained it to you numerous times. NCIS needs you. You weren't going to be able to come back to the one in D.C.," Vance said.

"I know," Ziva said. McGee slammed his hand on the desk. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"Is there a problem, Agent McGee?" Vance asked. McGee shook his head. "I am an American citizen," Ziva said. She was trying everything possible to get out of this job. "Sec-Nav has already noticed that. You will remain an American citizen. We don't know how long you'll need to remain in this position," Vance explained.

"So, I still have a chance of coming home?" Ziva asked.

"If we find a qualified full-time agent who can take this position," Vance said.

"Got it!" McGee explained. He pulled things up on the screen. "Okay, his escort is... Fornell?" McGee said. "That took a turn," he said.

"Gibbs," Vance said.

"Leon," Gibbs replied. Ziva was still reading. "Are you in position?" Vance asked. Ziva looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Yep, we're ready," he said. He and Captain Wayne were together. "We just-" Wayne was cut off by a gun shot. Ziva stood up. "We're fine," Wayne said. Vance turned to Ziva. "I'm hit, but I'll be okay," Wayne said. A feed from the security camera showed up in the corner of the screen. They saw several cars pulling in front of a building. Everything finally clicked for Ziva. Gibbs was going to kill the mole. "Gibbs, our mole will get out first," Vance said. Ziva saw the car he was supposedly in. She saw two heads. "No, Director, Tony is on the right side. He will get out first," she said.

"Agent David, we have our information that DiNozzo is on the left side."

"No, he is not." She knew this was pointless. She got up and ran out. She stopped. The cars were parked in front of NCIS. That means the angle Gibbs was at was the building next door. She ran down the stairs and out the back. She pulled her gun out and walked inside. She made it up the stairs and went in the room Gibbs was. He inhaled and held his breath. He was about to take the shot. He moved his finger to the trigger. She lunged at him. The shot was fired. Feeling her heart sink, she got up and looked down. She saw a man on the ground. "Gibbs did you hit him?" She asked.

"Well, Ziva, it's kind of hard to hit your target when another person lunges at you! But, I think I got him!" He yelled.

"That was Tony!" She yelled. She let out a cry of frustration and ran back down the stairs. She ran to the body, not caring if she was compromising the mission or not. She saw that it wasn't Tony and let out a sigh. "Did Gibbs really miss?" Tony asked.

"No, I made him miss," Ziva said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he was going to kill the first person getting out of the car."

"So, you saved my life?" Tony asked.

"I guess you could put it like that," Ziva said. She was still for a few minutes. "Did you kill him?" She asked.

"Yes, because he was going to go all crazy when he heard the gunshot," Tony said. He pulled Ziva into a hug. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Ziva asked.

"The most amazing eight years ever," Tony said. Ziva smiled. "Whatever that dream was after Berlin, it needed to happen," she said. Tony kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't want that to have been the way we met," Tony said.

"Because you absolutely loved our original phone sex conversation," Ziva said.

"Exactly," Tony said.

* * *

They were getting back on the plane. The team said their goodbyes. First McGee, then Gibbs and finally, Tony. Neither one said anything. They just looked at each other. "Please don't make this harder," Tony said.

"Nothing will make this easy," Ziva said.

"I never said it would. I just don't want this to end," he said.

"It is not over," Ziva said. Tony kissed her. When they pulled back, Tony rested his forehead against hers. "I'll see you again," Tony said. Ziva nodded. "And if you find someone else, please remember the 'what if' possibilities," Tony said.

"Same to you," Ziva said. Tony kissed her again. "I love you, so much," Tony said.

"I love you, and will not stop," Ziva said. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't kill anyone, please," Tony said.

"No promises," Ziva said. She stepped back. Tony turned and got on the plane. Ziva watched as her family left. She got in the car and drove back to her new home.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Tony stood in front of the mirror. He smiled and walked out of his apartment. He grabbed his keys and made sure what he needed was in his pocket. He drove to the restaurant that his date was. He sat down and smiled at the beautiful woman. "How are you?" She asked.

"Better now," he said. The woman laughed. He loved that laugh.

At the end of dinner, he grabbed his date's hand and lead her to a place behind the restaurant. It was a beautiful pavilion. He took her to the pavilion and stood with her. He could still do something else if it wasn't right. He thought for a minute. '_What if'_ He thought to himself. All outcomes were positive. He was going through with this. "What is this?" She asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said.

"I have to go back, Tony," she said.

"But I know you'll come back," Tony said.

"How would we make that work?" She asked.

"We don't have to worry about that right now," He knelt down and pulled out a box. "I should've asked you this a long time ago. I've been in love since I first met you. We've had our ups and downs, but they're all worth it. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I always knew you had to be the one. You'll have to go back, yeah. But you'll always be mine. That's a fact. Sometimes, I think how am I so lucky to have a wonderful woman like you. I just have one thing to ask," Tony said. He opened the box. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Ziva looked at him and did the same thing Tony did. She thought about 'what if' outcomes. She nodded. "Yes," she said. Tony put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She had come back after a year of being in Tel Aviv. She had to leave in a week, but Tony had to ask her to marry him.

"I told you I would never love anyone else," Tony said.

"And I never want to love anyone but you," Ziva said. They would finally be together, forever.

* * *

**A/N: I had to do it. You know I wouldn't make them be together and then, not be together. So, that was my plan. Did you notice the whole "What If" thing. The whole reason I named this story. **

**Please tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it. Sorry it is so long, and if it's not great, please keep all criticism to a minimum. Considering you all know the circumstances of why I'm stressed. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying. I enjoyed writing this and was blown away by the feedback I got from you. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
